The YData: Lost Genesis
by Moonstone 04
Summary: The story of Wilhelm's beginnings in Ancient Mu.
1. Chapter 1

The Y-Data: Lost Genesis 

by Moonstone 04

---

Author's Notes: Hello! This is my first public posting of a new fanfiction series I've been working on for a while now. It's my own personal attempt to fill in the blanks left in Xenosaga's past and future. All fics within this particular fanon continuity will be labeled "The Y-Data". The entire series potentially contains SPOILERS for all Xenosaga games and related media. 

Lost Genesis is set in ancient Lost Jerusalem (Earth), thousands of years before the days of the Messiah. Anima and Animus have not yet taken physical form, and Zarathustra has yet to be constructed. It's a fantastical version of prehistory based on hints dropped in the series, so don't come down on me too much when I start taking some crazy liberties with natural history, etc. This is based on Xenosaga, after all. XD 

This story focuses on Wilhelm's beginnings in the real world, and his relationship with a girl who would one day be reincarnated as Kevin's mother (to give you a better idea of what she looks like). However, this isn't simply a romance story, for anyone who is afraid this will be nothing but mush. Wilhelm is Wilhelm, after all. 

Huge thank you to Jinx (my personal Wilhelm expert X3 ) for helping me beta, and especially in conceptualizing the scene towards the end of this chapter. To everyone else, thanks for reading:)

All things Xenosaga © Namco Bandai and Monolithsoft. I don't own it, I just fangirl endlessly over it. XD

---

"Those whom the gods love grow young." - Oscar Wilde

---

It all began with a low humming sound. Gradually the sound washed across existence like a wave, reaching a crescendo in an ethereal melody that resembled the voices of a man and woman singing in clear harmony. It was a vibration, a word, and a song. A silent song that only echoed in the deepest reaches of the universe. Within the song was everything that ever was and ever would be. It was all powerful. 

Across the world, there was light. Suddenly, homes of all shapes and sizes, be they marble, stone, or mud brick, all glowed in the darkness. This was the achievement of the brilliant engineers of the era: an ancient and secretive Order. They alone knew the secrets of the crystals, or so they believed. Through their knowledge, strange new crystal-powered torches illuminated society. And that was merely the beginning. The crystals sang, and the power flowed throughout the world, ushering in an age of paradise. Yet as humankind watched in awe and wonder, there was also an uncertainty, a quiet, unspoken fear of the mysterious power they now wielded.

So for the first time, a God opened his eyes.

Chapter I

In the beginning, he never said anything. He simply sat lounging in the window like a pale cat, staring at her. His eyes bothered her, because they were red like pomegranate seeds in the sun. Glorya had never seen eyes like that before in her four short years of life. His eyes, like everything else about him, were beautiful, but unnatural.

Back then, she assumed he was one of the many Temple priests. There was an air of authority about him that told her he belonged there. Much like the ones who had trained Glorya in her earliest memories, he wore a tunic and a robe with long, flowing sleeves, all woven of glossy silk. But unlike those violet-hued holy men, his clothes were pure white, the hems and cuffs delicately embroidered with silver. The intricate designs of the shining, silver thread resembled written script, but it was no language she recognized.

One day, she would realize he looked much too youthful for a priest. If youthful was even the right term for it...maybe it was better to say he looked too different... Smooth skinned and beardless, he would have appeared strange among the priesthood. But as a small child, she knew no better.

At that age, it was also easy for her to associate his snowy white hair with the aged priests. His hair was wavy, the rumpled locks curling loosely about him in an elegantly untamed fashion. It was long enough to cover the back of his neck, and often fell into his face. If left unchecked, it would float in front of his face like two curtains, however it was his habit to push one side behind his ear, giving his hair a ruggedly swept back look on that side.

From the very first day, he was there in the Tower, and then he was always there. Always watching in silence.

Although she saw him, she did not acknowledge him.

Glorya had learned from a very young age that she was never to question the holy men. This wouldn't be easy to begin with, as she couldn't speak to them or anyone else. Like all girls chosen to be Phoenix Maidens, she was born mute. Each morning, the priests would lead her from the Temple to the Tower, where she would climb to the Singing Chamber. And every day she would sit there in quiet meditation, except for the appointed hour, when she clapped the singing stones. Then the Phoenix Tower would glow its warm purple light, gradually fading until the next day, when Glorya would take up the stones again. This was the duty she had been groomed for since birth, a simple, yet important task. Then every afternoon, she would descend the Tower, and be escorted back to the Temple by the priests. She had never known anything other than the Temple and the Phoenix Tower.

In time, she realized that she never saw him among the other holy men. She never saw him descend or ascend the Tower. She never saw him outside the Tower at all. He was just there. This was made more unusual by the fact that no other priest ever entered the Tower. Her escorts always left her at the stone steps of the crystal Tower. She alone made the long climb to her chamber in the heights of the Phoenix Tower.

His presence was strange, but nothing happened until she was seven years old.

One morning, she entered the Singing Chamber, and instead of finding his steady gaze, she found him turned away from her. This was so unexpected, that she stopped and looked straight at him. The way he lay in the window, he reminded her of a cat playing with a captured insect. She could almost imagine the tip of his tail twitching. As she stepped closer, she could see something in his cupped hands, shining, like a tiny star. She only saw it for an instant, and then it was gone. 

What was that, Watcher? Is that what you do when you're not watching me? You watch something else? 

Since she didn't know his name, she always thought of him as "Watcher". There had been times when she had thought of him as "Pretty", but she tried not to anymore, as his face would take a more stern expression whenever she did. She supposed it was coincidence, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Usually, his face held very little emotion, the occasional turn of expression being a subtle thing.

So she was surprised at the noticeable frustration on his face as he turned from the window to sit up. He didn't even look at her, instead, he seemed very preoccupied. He was slowly drumming a finger against the window ledge. His eyes closed, again reminding her greatly of a cat, lost in whatever mysterious thoughts a cat has. 

As always, she went to sit cross-legged before the central pillar of the Tower, to meditate until the time came to clap the singing stones. Watcher was at the corner of her vision, as always, before she closed her eyes. When the hour came, she noticed he had calmed once more, and once again, watching her...

Three more years would pass before something else happened.

Glorya was ten years old.

The singing stones hummed and shook, the way they always did when she clapped them together. Even before she placed them on the floor, the crystal structure of the Tower around her began to hum and glow as it did everyday. When she was done, the chamber was awash in purple light. Within the pillar, the light was so thick it moved like water, and glimmering motes would leave trails of radiance as they traveled throughout the Phoenix Tower.

"Why do you accept this prison?"

Badly startled, she went half sprawling across the floor as she spun around without standing. As always, Watcher was watching her, but she still couldn't believe her ears. She looked around, but she saw no one else in view.

Surely the priests that guarded the Tower below would never allow an intruder, would they? Before she could get up and search the chamber circle, the silky male voice spoke again.

"The people who live beyond the Tower, beyond the Temple walls, they live in luxury and do as they please. Why do you suffer this lonely task each day? Why do you not leave this place?"

It was Watcher.

She stared at him. How could he say such things, when he was a priest? 

Watcher slowly unfolded his arms. "I suppose if I want an answer, I'll have to teach you to communicate. For as noisy as humans are, you have an extremely difficult time learning that skill."

Glorya was even more confused than before. For as long as he had been there, he had to know she couldn't speak. She patted her throat and shook her head. 

"They've isolated you, for the sake of cultivating your resonance with the crystal, but you are perfectly capable of responding to me." Watcher's tone was even, but his expression gave away his annoyance. She would learn in time how much reading his emotions depended on watching his face, rather than listening to his voice. He wasn't very different from herself that way.

Sitting on her knees, Glorya just stared back at him. For the first time, she began to consider that her Watcher didn't belong there. He was not behaving the way a priest was supposed to behave.

Dropping his feet to the floor, Watcher leaned over from where he sat and held out his hand. "Reach out to me."

She was feeling uncertain, but crawled closer. She had never attempted to approach him before, and seeing him so close was a little intimidating. She took his hand, and lifted her eyes to look at him.

Hoping to see some approval in those strangely luminous red eyes, she was disappointed to see his expression had not changed. His slender fingers curled around around her small hand. His hand was cool to the touch, even though it was a warm day. Cool and soft.

'That's it. Open yourself to me, and speak.' Watcher's voice was crisp and clear, but Glorya had not seen his mouth move.

Her eyes widened in amazement and her mouth fell open slightly. 

'Now you're beginning to understand,' Watcher's voice said in her head once more. 

'How do I...?' She was surprised when she heard her own inner voice echo faintly in her mind, as if bouncing back from somewhere deep and distant. Never had she heard her voice before, and it was just as strange as hearing Watcher for the first time.

At this, a pleased smile spread over Watcher's features. 'Well done...'

'Who are you?' It was the question she had wanted to ask more than any other.

His red eyes became unfocused and troubled. 

'Is that not something I should-'

'No, it's fine.' Watcher's eyes found her again. 'I don't know my name.'

'I thought everyone had a name. My name is Glorya. That's what my mother called me, before she went away.'

Watcher casually leaned back against his braced arms. He was studying her with a pensive look. 'If we must be defined by the one who brought us into the world, directly or indirectly, then I have no way of knowing my true name. I came from the aether.'

Glorya didn't understand, so she only tilted her head, feeling confused.

'Call me what whatever you wish.' He closed his eyes momentarily, then opened them with a smile. 'Whatever name you choose for me shall be nearly as accurate as whatever my true name may be. You are, after all, the one who gave me this form.'

Glorya stared down at the shimmering crystal beneath them, thinking hard about what he had said. Then she looked up at him from beneath the black hair that was falling into her eyes. 'Give you a name... Like the priests name the Temple dogs? Spearleaper... Grimfang...' She looked up at his hair. 'Or Fuzz...'

"No...!" Watcher said aloud. He looked mortified. Then with a deep breath, he repeated, "No. I'm not a pet. I need a proper name."

'Then can I have time to think about it?'

'Take all the time you like.'

'Until then, is it okay if just call you Watcher?'

'I suppose that would be acceptable.'

From that time on, Glorya was no longer intimidated by him. He was always with her now, even when she left the tower, because she could speak to him no matter where she was. She looked forward to each day and the long talks between them. Although she had never seen him leave the Phoenix Tower, he told her in great detail of the world beyond the Tower and the Temple. The more he spoke, the more she was filled with the longing to see his words for herself. Despite this growing need that had never been there before, she was happier than she had ever been. The years fell away.

Glorya was sixteen years old.

The deep thrumming of the Tower echoed as Glorya placed the stones on the floor. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in meditation as the purple glow danced around her. Shimmering trails of light mingled within the glow, as it normally would within the crystal Tower itself.

She would have stayed longer in meditation, but Watcher was very restless that day. He once again asked his favorite question, the one she had answered many times, but never to his true satisfaction. She knew it was coming before he asked, because of that strange little rumble unique to his voice whenever he asked it. The sound was like a distant roar of wind, and it seemed to push the words with a strange urgency. Usually, his voice was clear, unlike her own voice which echoed, as if bouncing back from a great distance.

'Why don't you leave this place? Why accept this limited existence?'

Glorya lifted her head and turned to look at him. 'This is what I was born for. I've told you before.'

'What about your own choice? You have a right to decide your own fate.' Watcher was frowning at her.

To this, Glorya simply shook her head with a smile. She stood up, and went to sit across from him on the window ledge. She turned to look over the majestic cityscape of stone and glass that seemed to stretch out forever in the north and south. In the far distance of the east and west, there were flashes of glimmering light that reached from horizon to horizon; this was the great lake that surrounded the entire island city of Basso Narok. Behind the waters were craggy jungle mountains capped with swirling mists. Even from the height of the Phoenix Tower, the highest point in the city, it was impossible for her to see what lie beyond the mists.

Only in Watcher's stories did she ever dream of what lay beyond. Likewise only in the visions Watcher gave her did she see that even the mountains that surrounded the valley seemed insignificant in comparison to the Phoenix Tower. The Tower, although an incredible height, was not taller than a mountain, but its placement and striking appearance gave it that illusion. The placement was due to its location atop a lone, stone mountain in the very center of the city. Within the Temple courtyard, the six-sided Phoenix Tower appeared to have grown like a tree from its stepped stone foundation. Set behind the Temple, the stone walled courtyard was completely isolated on top of the mountain. The only way to access the courtyard, and therefore the Tower, was through the Temple itself.

It was said that the mountain had once been much taller, but it had been mined away to expose the massive Phoenix Crystal that was carefully converted into the Temple and Tower. The crystal Temple was surrounded, actually encased, by the stone of the mountain; except for one side where most of the mountain face had been exposed to present the crystal Temple. The crystal itself composed most of the inside of the mountain, and supposedly extended far into the Earth, but how far, no one knew. The crystal that composed the visible Temple and Tower was believed to merely be the tip of the iceberg. For it was the heart of the world, from where all life had flowed forth in a forgotten time. She had heard some of this from the Temple maidens, but most of it from Watcher. Did he know that for as much as he encouraged her to leave, all that he shared with her only strengthened her determination to stay? 

Glorya turned her eyes down to the crowds who always gathered each day near the imposing stone steps at the Temple entrance. 'I'm happy to serve such an important purpose to the people. I wish you could understand that, Watcher. I could never leave here, this place is everything to me. And without someone caring for the Tower, if no one was here to Sing the stones, the city would cease to function. Our very society depends on me to perform my duty.'

'What have they ever done for you?' Watcher had one hand in his hair, while glaring out at the city below. 'All you sacrifice for their sake, and what do they care for you? None of them even knows who you are. What do you owe them?'

The sun was high in the sky, and the crystal Tower gleamed brightly around them. Glorya let her leg drift over the side of the glossy surface as she stared at the courtyard far below. The drop was terrifying, but she might as well have been sitting on a street corner. Colorful birds sailed past, soaring off towards the mountains.

'Watcher... You've said that I have something to do with why you came to be here, but there's nothing keeping you. I don't want you to go, but you shouldn't stay if you'd rather leave.'

With a deeply dissatisfied sigh, Watcher shook his head. 'There's still too much I need to verify...'

'Like what?'

Watcher looked up at her with narrowed eyes. 'Like why you won't leave this place. Your answer doesn't satisfy me. This Tower, you don't even understand what it really is, and yet you...'

'Yes? What is it then?' Glorya knew he wouldn't answer, he was always like that. He would say something strange and nonsensical, then become irritated when she couldn't figure out what he was talking about. She didn't know why he expected her to know what he was going on about when he would never explain anything. She thought it must really bother him, because under normal circumstances, he absolutely loved to talk and talk and talk.

For a moment, Watcher would only hold eye contact. Finally, with an exhale, he closed his eyes and fell back against the side of the window. He still looked annoyed, but his voice was as velvet calm as always. "Listen to me. Tonight, at midnight, I'm going to come to your room in the Temple."

Glorya's eyes widened and she fell forward onto both hands. 'You can't do that! The priests will catch you! And the Temple dogs will-'

"They won't catch me. I can be like a shadow, no one will see me. Just be ready. Tonight we'll visit the city for ourselves."

'No,' Glorya protested, moving from the window to stand away from him. 'I told you, I'm not leaving!'

Slowly turning his head, he opened his ruby eyes to regard her with a suffering grimace. 'So you've told me many times now. I assure you, I have no intentions of kidnapping you like some villain. We're only going to visit the city for the night. Then I'll return you to the Temple and no one will know you were ever gone.'

Glorya felt uneasy, trying to decide whether leaving the Temple grounds for a single night was the same as abandoning her responsibilities. And how could she leave the Temple grounds, when it was all she all she had known, for as long as she could remember? She had never been allowed to leave the Temple grounds... It wasn't a law, but it was for her safety. She did trust Watcher, he was her closest friend, and she felt safe with him. But was this right?

'You don't need me to go with you.' It wasn't a refusal, but it wasn't an agreement either.

'You don't know what I need.' The words were smooth, but his eyes were angry, and turned away to look out the window.

Glorya turned away and stared up at the purple crystal of the Tower pillar. After a moment, she went to kneel before it once more and sank into her meditations. 

The world faded away except for the purple glow and the hovering presence at the back of her mind that she had long come to recognize as her connection to Watcher. She knew his anger wasn't directed at her, but she wasn't going to try to argue with him when he was like that. For now, she would just think it over. 

That evening as she descended the stone steps at the Tower's foundation, she paused to look back. The Phoenix Tower was staggering in height, a single, massive, crystal spire that appeared to touch the heavens. Her gaze drifted up to the top of the Tower, where the Singing Chamber was located.

Although it was too high up to see, she knew Watcher was waiting at the chamber windows. He was always waiting. It took Glorya several hours each day to climb and descend the spiral steps within the Tower itself. The ordeal had been far more difficult as a child, but now it was nothing to her, although no less time consuming. Every day for most of her life, Watcher had been watching her from above, waiting for her to come to him. Now for the first time, he was waiting to go to her. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the sudden change.

Against the orange sky of twilight, the Phoenix Tower appeared nearly black rather than its usual purple. Only its inner glow betrayed its true hue, which mixed with the reflected light of the setting sun to give the Tower's front a reddish gleam. Turning away from the Tower, she continued her descent. The waiting priests flanked her as she came to stand among them.

"Maiden, is there something the matter?" The High Priest's voice was concerned, but gruff; the tone of a man that was used to being obeyed. His name was Kritias, and he had been in service to the Temple since long before Glorya was born. His purple robes were identical to those of the other priests, but he bore peculiar physical features that marked his rank. His eyes were the color of molten gold, and across his face was a large purple tattoo shaped like an "X".

Glorya only smiled at him and shook her head. Kritias bowed and gestured for her to move forward. As they proceeded through the courtyard towards the Temple's anterior gates, large orange clouds billowed across a reddening sky. 

That evening at dinner, she wasn't hungry, and ate little. She had made her decision. No, it wasn't the prospect of leaving or staying that was bothering her. It was the thought that Watcher might actually come to her room that night. The vision in the lonely Tower; the sweet voice in her head... It made no sense for him to deviate from what she knew of him. He was Watcher, nothing more. Although the Temple maidens fussed over her, she retired to bed earlier than usual. 

When the appointed hour came, Glorya was asleep in bed. 

She heard his voice whispering in her mind, but in her sleep, she didn't acknowledge it anymore than a dream. The voice continued to prod at her, but she only rolled over in her fur blankets. Even in her sleep, she could almost shut him out, just enough to make him quieter. Watcher's exasperation rumbled from far away.

A hand grasped her shoulder and gave her a little shake. 'Glorya, wake up. I'm here.'

Glorya opened her eyes to the pitch darkness of her room. At first, she thought she might have imagined it. Then she rolled over. She was met by two glowing red eyes looking down at her. 

If she could, she would have screamed in fright.

'Don't do that. It's me.' Watcher's voice said. The red eyes turned away, and disappeared. She felt him sit on the edge of her bed. 'Are you ready?'

Feeling foolish, and her heart still hammering in her chest, Glorya pulled herself from her blankets and reached over to her table lamp. It hummed to life with a faint purple glow that faded into a wash of white light. Her room filled with the soft light, revealing the round, stone chamber. It was neatly furnished with objects carved in detail: a chair and desk, a dresser, and a nightstand. Books stood in stacks upon the desk, and a cloth covered a pitcher of water and a bowl on the dresser. There were no windows, only one open archway into her private bathing room and the double doors to the hall. It was her room as it always was. And then there was Watcher.

There was something very surreal about facing him there in the dark. Although he was the same, somehow he wasn't quite the Watcher she had known. She was glimpsing another dimension of him that she had tried to deny for the sake of her own peace of mind. She had never seen him beyond the halo of his Tower window. The light and open air had become associated with him in that remaining corner of her mind that had still believed him to be as some imaginary creature; someone she had invented to endure the isolation of her calling. Here in the enclosed darkness, she truly realized for the first time that he was very real, and there was nothing light and airy about him. 

'Watcher.' She calmed as he smiled at her, but she remained wary. 'How did you get in here?' 

'I told you, I can be like a shadow.' Watcher lifted himself from the bed. 'I would rather not take you from this place the same way I came in. This may sound like a silly request, but you'll have to be very quiet.'

'Hold on, I never agreed to leave.' Glorya sat up and glared up at him.

'Glorya-'

'No.' She said firmly. 'You don't understand. I risk too much by leaving here, even for a night. What if we can't return before dawn? What about all the people that depend on me to Sing the stones? All the power in our world, everything that makes our society possible, depends on the energy released from the Phoenix Towers each day. Not just anyone can be allowed to Sing the stones, the Tower is very sensitive. I can't go... This is my calling, my responsibility...'

'Don't you want to know who these people are, these people you're responsible for?' Watcher said, his voice filled with that distant wind. 'These people for whom you are sacrificing everything for?'

Although she intended to refuse once more, there was an odd sense of desperation about Watcher. There was nothing in his face or voice, but she could feel it somewhere in the back of her mind. She stared back at him for a long moment, struggling with herself. At last, she made her decision.

'Alright. Just this once.'

Watcher responded with a pleased smile, that almost made her change her mind. Instead she climbed out of bed, and pushed him into her bathing room. There was a screen just inside the archway, and she pulled that across his surprised face as he turned around. 'Stay in there until I finish getting ready.' She told him.

When they left her room, she closed the doors behind them as quietly as she could. The hallways were dark, except for softly glowing glyphs engraved on the walls. Unlike the main body of the Temple, which was composed of a massive crystal, the living areas were carved from the stone caverns of the mountainside. There was always an echo, so she carried her sandals. She noticed Watcher's sandals never echoed as walked down the hall.

'How do you plan on getting out? There are always priests stationed at the great doors.'

Watcher grinned at her. 'You'll see.'

They made their way out of the living quarters and into the main body of the Temple. It was as bright as daylight. Everything glimmered with the opalescent spectrum of lights given off by the purple crystal structures. The narrow corridor brought them to an angular, sealed portal. As they neared, there was a crystalline, electric hum as light flooded certain glyphs on the door, then streaked out through the doorframe into the linear grooves surrounding them. Almost instantly, the portal opened in a flash of light, the door disappearing in a spray of particles. Glorya took Watcher's hand as they stepped into the brilliant light within the portal. 

For a moment, she felt the usual invisible energy hold them in place. Glorya held her breath. Then there was the rush of air over her as the programmed crystal passageway identified her. It was quick, as always.

The white energy became blinding and hummed even more loudly. She closed her eyes as it picked them up and zipped them across the passage, depositing them on the other side. She opened her eyes to see the last glowing particles flying away from them. 'That's a relief,' she said with a mental sigh. 'I wasn't sure if it would accept you.'

Watcher just smiled and continued on, keeping hold of her hand as he led the way.

Directly ahead of them was a translucent crystal wall set diagonally in their path. They stepped onto a circular engraving on the floor, and the blocks of the wall rearranged themselves, chiming as they moved. The path was opened to them.

'The labyrinth is programmed to allow the Temple dogs free access, so we should be careful; they don't know you.' Glorya glanced behind her. 'The labyrinth walls will open for me, but not all of the portals will. So which way are we going?'

'Don't worry about the dogs. You can reach the living quarters on the other side of the Temple, right?'

She gave him a confused look. 'Yes, but there's no way to get out from-' 

'Perfect, because that's where we're going.'

After a few minutes, Glorya realized that Watcher seemed to know the Temple labyrinth as well as anyone who lived there. There was an ordered structure to opening pathways, so unless one knew how to correctly manipulate the walls, they would be lost in there for ages. Or as long as it took for the Temple dogs to stumble across the poor intruder. Despite Watcher's repeated assurances, she was surprised when the Temple dogs paid no mind to him. 

Some of the dogs wagged their tails at him, but other than that, he might as well have been another of the Temple priests. The dogs crossed their paths several times. Sometimes there was only one dog or two, other times they crossed in packs. Only one white dog stopped to bark him, but hurried away with its tail between its legs when Watcher gave it a look.

Hoping no one had heard that, she was looking around when she realized that Watcher had stopped. 

She turned to see Watcher was staring intently at her...no, he was looking past her. She turned to see what he was looking at. It was another labyrinth wall, and beyond that, a corridor leading to a portal.

'Do you know where that leads?' His voice had that roaring wind again.

'No.' She turned back to him. 'I can't access that portal. No one ever speaks of what lies within the Deep Chamber. It's the most sacred place in the Temple...perhaps the most sacred place in the world.'

For another few seconds, Watcher stared, as though his eyes could see beyond the walls and the doors, into the secrets within the Deep Chamber. His eyes flashed crimson before turning away. He gripped her hand as he led them onward and away from the forbidden portal without asking anything more.

Soon they reached the other side of the Temple. The caverns of the living quarters were even darker after coming out of the brightness, but Watcher did not slow down. His gaze was roaming the cave walls, as if seeking something in the stone.

Glorya was nervous, imagining that at any moment, a priest or a maiden might turn the next corner or open a door. 'Watcher...'

'We're nearly there, everything's fine.' Watcher assured her as he marched them on. He turned them around a corner, where they came to a short corridor and a steep stairway. 'It's down here.'

'That only leads to a small chapel.' She pointed to the glyph shining above the stairway. 'This one is for priests only.' 

This didn't seem to bother Watcher, who didn't even look at the glyph. He let go of her hand and went down the stairs, vanishing into the shadows below. 'Come on,' he called. 'Don't just stand around, or someone will see you.' Only his glowing red eyes seemed to look up at her from the blackness.

A chill passed through her at the image, which was too much like something from a nightmare. Looking around herself one last time, she made herself go down the stairs. If she had been flooded with light in the labyrinth, here she was engulfed in darkness. Her free hand went out, and she felt Watcher take it. She followed as he guided her through the small chapel.

'Almost...' There was a hint of triumph to Watcher's voice.

There was a loud scraping that made Glorya recoil in fright. Then a pale light flooded over them. Now she could see that Watcher had moved aside a large bookcase, to reveal a hole in the wall. It was actually a door leading outside. They stepped out into the moonlight, the cool night air whipping furiously at their hair and robes. When she looked to the left, Glorya realized they were standing in a long alcove, carved into the mountainside. Through several soaring archways, she could see the city spread out before them. The great buildings and pyramids were reaching up towards the midnight blue sky with its countless glittering points of light. 

'Watcher...' Her eyes were wide with amazement. She rarely saw the night sky, and never from such a view. "It's beautiful... But how did you... How do we...?'

Watcher laughed quietly aloud, and turned and walked away from her a little. 'Just put on your sandals.'

As she knelt there lacing her sandals, she wondered what Watcher had in mind. She couldn't imagine how he meant to get down from there. The cliff was too sheer, and too high up. Then again, Watcher seemed to be able to pull out one trick after another; she half expected him to reveal yet another mysterious doorway from out of nowhere.

Perhaps he had caught that last thought, because he was smiling to himself as he turned and stepped to the edge of the cliff. His hands clasped behind his back, he gazed down briefly, before turning his face towards the shining city. His slender form was like a shadow against the silvery moonlight. Glorya stood and approached him hesitantly. She stopped a few feet away.

Even though she was behind him, she could feel that he was in deep thought. Did he really have no plan for getting them down from there? Or worse, did that plan involve climbing down the cliff? If he intended for them to go down that way, she was ready to refuse. She had already agreed to more risks than she should have for his sake, but she wasn't going to do anything that suicidal.

'Watcher, what now? There's no way down.'

His head turned to the side, and from behind the gentle fall of his hair, she could just see the silvery profile of his face. He grinned. 'There's always a way.' Dropping his hands to his sides, he slowly turned to face her, even the light of his eyes hidden in the shadow. 'As long as you desire it.'

'I don't understand. Listen... I was willing to go with you, but you can't expect me to...' Her words trailed away as her eyes widened.

A shimmering light was spreading out across Watcher's shoulders and his back. Glorya almost thought she was imagining it, when the light suddenly intensified right before pushing away from his body, revealing masses of raven-black feathers as the glow stretched outward. As the light spread, so did a great shadow spread across the alcove. The lower and higher darkness looming from his back extended below and above the alcove, like a black cross. They were wings, six massive wings. The middle pair were the only ones that extended into the alcove itself, curling into the archways on either side of the one where Watcher stood. As they circled Glorya, the glow disappeared in a burst of particles, and she was cast into complete darkness.

Glorya looked from the rustling of feathers she heard around her, to where Watcher stood. He was still as a shadow, and she was unable to see his face. The wind was moving through his hair and his robes. Even his feathers were dancing on the night air. The only illumination was the intense silver moonlight that bordered his sprawling silhouette.

She was speechless, struggling to comprehend what she was seeing, no longer knowing what to think. This was more than a trick, but she couldn't begin to imagine what it was. She half stepped back, stopping when she backed into silky black wings, cool to the touch. 

'I need you to trust me, Glorya.'

Once again that night, even though it was Watcher, she was a little frightened and very confused. Still, she gathered her courage, and with slow, cautious steps, made her way towards him. She stopped close in front of him, and struggled to see into the pitch. Her Watcher was somewhere in that dark abyss, but she still couldn't see his face.

'Closer.' Watcher ordered gently.

Now more confused than frightened, she edged closer. She didn't realize how close until she saw the red glow of his eyes slowly flare to life in front of her. If she moved another step, they would touch.

For a brief moment, his face, and those intensely burning eyes, were a breath away from hers. Before she knew what was happening, he moved forward and put his arms around her, turning his face against her temple. Glorya just stood limply with a frozen look of shock on her face.

At that moment, Glorya felt extremely confused, nervous, and awkward. She could feel his chest moving against her, and his breath, warm and uneven above her ear. Watcher had never done anything like this before, and she didn't know what to think, what to do. Even though the air was a little chill, she now felt almost stifling warm. Her heart was racing and her mind was trying to shut down... 'Watcher... What...?'

"I need you..." He whispered into her hair. "...I need you to hold onto me."

'What...?'

Silently, he pulled her closer to himself.

'Watcher...' She hesitated, then carefully embraced him. 

In response, he grinned widely against her temple, and she knew it was perhaps the wildest grin she would never see on his face. She could feel it, along with a strange, unfathomable clutter of emotional noise that echoed through their connection. When he chuckled deeply, sending a strange vibration through her, she was even more confused.

Then they began to rise.

Shocked, Glorya grasped at his robes, but he was holding her so securely that she was in no danger of falling. Like a frightened animal, she looked down to confirm that they were floating off the ground. She could feel Watcher's amusement at her response. 

'That's it.' He said. 'Now don't let go.' 

'Oh... Oh no!' She cried out, now realizing what he meant to do. She seized him in a death grip. 'Watcherrr!'

They dropped towards the floor again. She felt a momentary relief, but on impact with the ground, Watcher immediately leapt backwards over the cliff. Glorya would have screamed if she could, her world suddenly full of rustling black feathers and blasting winds. They were plummeting so fast, she was sure they would hit the rocks at any moment. After what seemed like an eternity, the huge black wings trailing behind them suddenly opened up with a thunderous sound. She looked up, and she saw the wings were spread above them like a new sky, and she could no longer see the stars. With a single powerful movement, and a whump of air, the wings pushed them up towards the heavens. 

Feeling as though she had left her stomach behind them, she held on more tightly to Watcher. As they seemed to slow, almost as if floating, she dared to glance up. They were in the sky. For a moment, she thought she could see beyond the mountains, a land far away...

'We could go there if you wish.' Watcher said quietly.

'N-No. Let's go into the city.' She tried to compose herself, which was difficult. What had she gotten herself into? What was happening? Her breath was coming in deep gulps. It was important that she remain in control. 'Only until dawn, remember? Take me down, please...'

Watcher nodded silently, a sense of calming affirmation in her mind.

They fell back into a dive, before the wings spread wide once more, easing them into a slow, horizontal descent. The sky fell away as they went sailing down from the glittering of the stars above to the glittering of the city below. Glorya buried her face against Watcher's shoulder until they came gently down to the earth. Even then, she didn't release him right away.

Only now, when it was over, did she wish it hadn't ended so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Y-Data: Lost Genesis 

by Moonstone 04

---

Chapter II

Softly howling winds were blowing through the trees that lined the city street. Aside from that, everything was silent on the dark road. During the day, the empty stalls that sat on dusty stone might be filled with wares and produce, but now there was nothing. No one had seen the giant, black wings descend. Nor did anyone see them disappear in gentle showers of light, revealing a youth in white robes, holding a girl.

The one who was called "Watcher", although that was hardly a proper name, looked down at the girl. She was huddled against his shoulder, and all he could see was her blue-black hair. Her arms were tight around him, and it was almost painful. That didn't matter though, because he felt absolutely elevated. Finally, he had managed to get her away from the Temple. 

'Glorya...' He spoke gently in her mind. 'It's alright now. You can let go.'

There was a part of himself that didn't want to let go. His will, that made him feel things he couldn't afford to feel. Only minutes earlier, he had been beside himself with delight when she put her arms around him. Just thinking about his reaction filled him with disgust for himself and the universe. Staying objective was absolutely vital. But even as he affirmed himself, he couldn't help the sense of loss he felt as he slowly released his hold on her, lightly grasping her shoulders.

'Glorya.' He repeated with a little more firmness. 'Please, this isn't like you.'

With a deep breath and exhale, Glorya slowly let go and pulled back from him. When she looked up at him, there was a slightly accusing look in her brown eyes. 

Ignoring this, Watcher straightened his robes. 'That was easier than I thought it would be.'

Suddenly, Glorya's eyes widened. 'You... You'd never done that before...'

'Of course not, it's not a very practical way of traveling. We risked being seen. But that was the safest way available to us.' He turned to look down the street. 'There's a large square further down the road. How about we go that way, and see what we find?'

Her normally olive complexion had paled, but Glorya agreed with a slow nod. 'Alright.'

The streets they traveled were little different from the one they had landed in. Street markets and shop buildings that showed no signs of life, except for the occasional light from within. Watcher knew that even these roads would normally have a minimal sign of nightlife, were it not for what lie further ahead...

Glorya was very quiet as she walked with her head down. Watcher could feel her trying to build her courage to say something, and he was very sure what it was. Although he was glad that she was coming into a greater awareness of the world around her, he didn't want to become the focus of her attention. But there was nothing he could do about that.

Finally, she spoke again. 'You're not human, are you.'

After a moment's pause, Watcher said, 'No. I'm not human. Not like everyone else. Does that bother you?'

Glorya was quiet again. Then she shook her head slowly and smiled over at him. 'I knew, I just wasn't ready to admit it until now. Somehow, it's a relief to hear you say it like that.'

'I've told you before. I wasn't direct about it, but I wasn't keeping it a secret.'

'I know... But there's still so much I don't understand.'

'That's normal. Understanding takes time.'

Glorya was quiet again in her thoughts. Then she turned to him again. 'Watcher...'

'We didn't come here to talk about me.' Watcher smiled gently. 'There will be plenty of time for that later.'

Watcher could feel her dissatisfaction, but she said nothing more of the matter.

'Are those Phoenix Crystals?' Glorya had noticed the stone columns that were set at intervals on the roadside. Atop each column, sat a pyramid-shaped purple crystal, glowing gently in the darkness.

'Yes. Those are the Ley Lines. They relay and transmit the power generated by the Towers. All of Mu is crossed by this grid, so the power reaches even into lands where there are no Towers.'

Glorya's face lit up. She had been told these things long ago, but he knew this was her first time encountering the grid beyond her isolated place within it. 'So even people beyond the city, in places far away, can benefit from what we do here. Isn't it wonderful?'

'You really think so?' Watcher looked away from her, clasping his wrist behind his back, and concentrated on the road ahead. 'Despite their hunger for it, power rarely makes people happy. The more power you have, the more trouble and responsibility that comes along with it. This power... It is too much for humans to control.'

'Every day, people are treated by medical devices that use that power; people who might otherwise suffer needlessly.' Glorya was walking with her head up. 'The trade routes, the lifeblood of the country, are traversed by vehicles that depend on that power to function. Every printed word and stitched shawl...nearly everything in our society is possible because of that power, Watcher.' She gave him a sidelong look. 'You know that. Besides, we've been using the Towers for generations, and there's never been any trouble in controlling the power.'

'In the greater flow, that time is fleeting.' Watcher said, his voice taking on that distant rumble. 

She was so innocent and trusting. If she could see the world the way he did, what would it do to her? With the greatest of care, he had weighed every scenario, every possible outcome. It was something he was innately good at, but he had never acted on his abilities before. Everything was so delicate... If the flow was touched by a heavy hand, it could be just as disastrous as leaving it be. In all honesty, he didn't trust himself, not with the flow, or with her. There were always great risks. 

Glorya's nose scrunched, as if she were going to make a retort -doubtlessly concerning the vagueness of his statement- but then she seemed to think better of it. She appeared to deflate, and shook her head wearily. 

Watcher ignored this, removing his robe as they walked along. 'Here, put this on. It should keep people from paying too much attention to us.' He handed the hooded, white robe over to her.

'Oh... Right, my tunic...'

'The color associated with those of the Temple.' Watcher said, glancing down at her purple clothing. 'You'd be instantly recognizable as a Maiden to anyone we happen to run into.'

'I'm glad it isn't a warm evening.' Glorya pulled on Watcher's robes and lifted the hood over her head.

As they traveled down the road, they soon found other people walking the streets. The further down the road they went, the more people they came across. The chatter of people became louder as they went. Many people were gathering on the street corners before heading down the road together, and soon Watcher and Glorya were caught up in one of these crowds. As they were jostled along by the loud revelers, Glorya nervously held onto Watcher's arm. 

After being pushed aside by a youth who was in a hurry to move onward, Watcher slowly pushed back his displaced hair with one hand. He was not happy to be pushed along by this hazardous tide of humans, but there was little to be done about it. Once he was done scowling at the crowd before them, he gave Glorya an encouraging smile. She returned the smile uneasily.

The crowd grew larger as they proceeded up the widening road, and so densely packed, it was like a living wall. Ahead of them, there was light and clamor, and music echoing in the distance. Even during the day, there would rarely be so many people gathered, but this was a special night. Just as Watcher had known it would be.

At last, the road ended, and the crowd dispersed onto the huge plaza. This was the city center, where every major street in Basso Narok came together. Framing the plaza were stepped stone foundations, on which sat glass and metal buildings of a similar design. Many people seeking a good view of the plaza were sitting on the stairways connecting the buildings to the plaza. These buildings of steps and stairs were engraved with glowing glyphs, just like those found throughout the Temple. Even the opaque glass of the buildings bore these markings, and the entire surface glowed with a soft bluish-white light that gave a misty illumination to the immediate area surrounding them. The inner plaza was darker, and only lit by moonlight.

'Watcher, what's happening? It's too crowded here.' Glorya's eyes made him think of a skittish animal.

It was time for a breather. He didn't want her to force them to leave too soon.

'Come with me, this way.' Watcher led them up the closest stairway. Away from the restless crowd, they sat together, taking in the scene stretched out before them. He crossed his arms over his knees and glanced over at her. 'It's a festival. The people on the outside are very different than what you're used to. Within the Temple, there must be strict order maintained, and for good reason. But out here, you will find that chaos rules.'

Glorya looked to the plaza thoughtfully. Now that they were at a distance, she seemed more herself. But she was still clinging to his arm. 'It's noisy, but they seem to be enjoying themselves.' For someone who spent most of her life in near silence, it was distressing, but she was taking it well.

From where they sat, they could see many people dancing, some wearing colorful costumes and scarves. There were also many musicians playing together at various points in the plaza, often accompanied by singers, and some of the flashier dancers. Impromptu booths spotted the crowds, selling food, drink, and other festive trinkets. The only places which were not full of merry-making people, were the central altar, and the impressive stepped pyramid that loomed over the end of the plaza.

There were only a few men standing along the edges of the altar. They weren't smiling, and their clothing and the swords at their sides were all business. On the altar itself, was a stone chair. Although the men may have been there to guard the chair, there seemed to be little need, as everyone else was giving the altar a wide berth. This was also true of the great stone pyramid, where guards were stationed on the stairs that ran up the middle of the jutting steps, all the way to the top, where there was a stone structure with a clear, crystal roof and a single doorway. Even from here, Watcher's sharp eyes could see a figure in a purple robe, standing in front of that doorway.

To Watcher's slight dismay, none of this concerned Glorya. Instead, the girl was transfixed by a pair of red-headed tumblers. They appeared to be twins, a man and a woman, both very young. They were spinning through the air in opalescent costumes. They might be dancing together one moment, and the next bouncing gracefully as though they had springs in their hands and feet. It was difficult to see them when they weren't flying through the air, as they were very popular with the crowd.

Before he knew it, Glorya had stood up and was heading towards them.

'Glorya, wait!' Watcher called after her, but she ignored him, continuing on her way. He wasn't about to run, but he did walk very briskly after her. Somehow, he managed to lose sight of her in the crowd surrounding the tumbling act. He scanned his surroundings, not only for her, but for any sign of purple. There would be trouble if anyone from the Temple recognized her. Finally, he spotted her through a small break in the crowd.

'Glorya...!' He was not pleased to find that she had drawn the attention of the two tumblers, who had finished their act. Or rather, she had the attention of the male half of the duo. He seemed to be trying to talk to her, but since Glorya couldn't respond, she was only smiling back at him. 

Watcher made his way over to them. 'Glorya.' He took her shoulder, at last getting her attention. 'Please be more careful, what if you were seen by someone from the Temple?'

'Oh, Watcher. I was just-'

"Excuse me, but do you know her? She won't talk to me at all. I can't be that bad, right?" It was the male tumbler, his bright brown eyes twinkling. His red hair was clipped short, and he was muscular, but very lean. Something about his speech was very measured, although to most ears it would sound smooth and flawless.

Watcher narrowed his eyes up at him for a moment, then smiled pleasantly. "Yes, she's my cousin. She can't speak, so don't take her silence the wrong way. Please excuse us, we'll just get out of your way..."

"You're an odd lookin' one!" The twin sister looked much like her brother, her red hair tied back in a short ponytail. However her brown eyes were not twinkling. "You an albino, yeah?"

Glorya glanced from the girl to Watcher and back to the girl.

"Technically, no." Watcher said patiently, trying to turn Glorya away. 

"Now hold on, don't run off so quick!" Pushing past her brother, the woman hopped in front of them. "I was just goin' ta ask if you've ever done any performin'? I mean, you would look stunnin' playin' a crowd, I betcha!"

Glorya glanced curiously at Watcher. His own face was still calm and smiling.

"I'm afraid not," he said, "I spend most of my time watching over my cousin. As you can see, she can be a handful."

'What?' Glorya frowned dangerously at him, but he concentrated on holding the attention of the tumblers.

"That so?" The redhead glanced over at Glorya with an appraising look. "No tongue, but she's a pretty thing, I betcha my brother could teach her a thing or two."

"Danu!" The brother had turned nearly as red as his hair. 

"Hush, I'm speakin' here, boy." The sister, apparently named Danu, waved her arm at him dismissively.

Watcher was still smiling at them, still patient, but he knew Glorya had to be feeling his irritation with these two. He wanted to get away from there. Too many people were gathered around them, taking in everything being said. He found himself spinning the odds in his head, his vision altering to take in the flow of light around them. Which ones would come too close, which ones might know too many people, which ones would talk too much? How had they come to be before these twins, and what doors did they offer? The amount of information just from the people immediately surrounding them was astronomical, but he felt exhilarated as he calculated the risks, and made his move.

'Watcher? What are you doing...?'

At the sound of Glorya's voice, his vision snapped back to normal. "Danu, we're flattered, but this really isn't the right place to discuss this. Perhaps we can meet some other time?" Watcher smoothed back his hair on the one side. "You see, this is her first festival, and I just wanted to show her around."

Clearly delighted to have her way, Danu clapped her hands together with a grin. "Rightcha! How about tomorrow afternoon, at the South Market? I know a nice little-"

"Ah, no, that won't do." Watcher shook his head, ignoring the small, sharp tugs Glorya was giving his sleeve. He stepped closer and leaned up next to Danu's ear. "The Blue Bell, on the West Road. This time tomorrow night." Then he pulled back again and gave a small side nod. "I make no promises though."

Danu regarded him skeptically, then shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "You'll be there, you betcha. Only a completely stone-muddled fool would resist what I'm offerin'. I got the eye, and I know the goods when I sees 'em. Don't think I go and recruit every wanderin' soul I meet!"

At this, her brother stretched and folded his arms over his head. "Only the ones she's looking to collect, if you get my meaning."

Danu whipped her head around. "Shut it, Avalloc!" 

Glorya pulled at Watcher's arm, yanking him to the side. Her brown eyes were almost a golden color when she was angry. 'What did you tell her? I'm only doing this one night, don't you forget that!'

He looked blankly at her, then smiled back at the twins with a slight lift of his eyebrows. "See what I mean? We had better go before she gets more upset. Have a good night." With a quick nod, he led Glorya away through the crowd before they could possibly change their minds.

'I don't know if I like this anymore.' Glorya said as they wandered towards the opposite side of the plaza. 'Did you forget what I said when I agreed to come here? Only this once. I knew this was a bad idea.'

They stopped underneath a small tree between two buildings at the plaza's edge. Watcher smiled gently at her, unlike the smooth smile he had given the twins. 'I didn't promise her anything. She wouldn't have let us go any sooner if I hadn't told her that. You risked being seen by someone from the Temple.' He looked towards the great pyramid, his expression becoming somber. 'That pyramid there is one of the Temple workshops. Most of the other buildings around here also do business with the Temple. As you have said, the technology made possible through the use of the Towers touches nearly every aspect of the lives of the people. There is no escaping the eye of that circle, not within the reaches of this city. So you must be extremely careful.' 

Looking chastised, Glorya pulled lightly at the edges of her hood, shadowing her face further. 'I'm sorry, Watcher. I should have trusted you. This is all very strange to me, and I'm still not sure how I feel about having agreed to it. But it isn't your fault, this was entirely my decision.'

Leaning back against the shade of the tree trunk, Watcher looked down at the grass that was growing through the fractal cracks in the plaza floor. Glorya's words were making the self-revulsion rise in him again, and he couldn't bear to meet her face. She trusted him too easily, and as much as he needed it -wanted it- he couldn't stand it. He hadn't given Danu any promise, sure enough, but he had made the arrangement because of the doors he had seen, and the possibilities therein. He wanted to step through that door tomorrow, and take Glorya along with him. But by doing so, he risked walking further along the very path he was trying to avoid. There was no easy way out. His very nature, and the very universe, was driving him towards a clouded destiny, and what he could see, was something he didn't want. Unfortunately, the power he possessed, the ability that could guide him away from that destiny, was the same thing that was seducing him into the waiting arms of that fate.

'Come on. ...Are you listening to me?'

Watcher lifted his head to meet Glorya's large, questioning eyes.

The seduction of fate held so many forms. The universe was demanding, even for one like himself. His brows furrowed as he came out of his brooding. 'No. What is it?'

'I apologized, there's no need to act like that. Besides, this was your idea.' She half turned away from him. 'While you were pouting, I was listening to the music from over there.'

'I don't pout.' Watcher said, standing straight and running a hand back through his hair.

Glorya gave him an disbelieving glance, before turning back towards the musicians that were playing nearby. 'See, over there.' She pointed them out to him. 'And do you see the dancers?'

'You aren't going to run off again, are you?'

'No, but I don't see the point of being here if we're not going to do anything.'

Watcher's brows furrowed deeper. 'What's wrong with just watching the festivities? It's certainly more interesting than sitting on a giant rock every single day.'

'I should have known... Only you would come to a festival just to stare at it.' Glorya cracked a smile and shook her head. 'You're not going to make me do this alone, are you? It's embarrassing.'

'Do what?' Watcher knew what she was up to, and he wanted no part in it. 

'Isn't it obvious? We might as well, right? We've got this whole entire tree to ourselves, and no one's going to pay attention when there's so much more going on over there.'

'Now you're just gibbering. You said yourself this is completely strange to you, wouldn't it be better to simply soak it in for a while?'

'How can I soak if I don't immerse myself?' Glorya threw back at him.

Watcher grimaced and crossed his arms resolutely. 

Still, Glorya was not discouraged. Closing her eyes, she put out her arms and began swaying her body in a slow imitation of the dancers behind her. She wasn't as graceful as they were, but she had the notion and the rhythm. To Watcher, she was glowing, the heart of her like a sparkling star. 

He turned away, trying to pay attention to what was happening in the plaza. He couldn't afford to be distracted. Lips pursed, he was so busy observing the rest of the crowd, he didn't even notice he had both hands buried in his hair, dragging it away from his face. With fingers locked behind his head, he appeared very casual.

Everything was calm now, under the tree, away from the crowd. There was only the music and the quiet wind rustling in the leaves above. At some point, his eyes moved back toward the beckoning light. His eyes narrowed, as if looking at her was painful. He unclasped his fingers and let his arms fall to his sides, his head turning as he gazed at her in serious contemplation.

How could he concentrate on anything else while she was doing that? He knew he should tell her to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to. He only watched her move, feeling the light, her wave. Somehow, the way she was dancing intensified the light. It was resonating deep within him, making his entire being feel restless. It had always been this way, as far back as he could remember. Her light fascinated him, pulled at him; it was a deeply entrenched compulsion he never tired of. He tried looking away, only to immediately turn back to look at her. With a half-step, he started to move towards her.

Just then, a heavy silence fell over the plaza. Watcher stopped, and Glorya went still. She opened her eyes, giving him a questioning look, then they both looked towards the crowd. Everyone in the crowd was facing the center of the plaza. After the abrupt silence, a murmur of whispering voices carried through the masses.

'What happened?' Glorya asked. 'Watcher?'

Without answering, Watcher moved forward, taking Glorya's hand as he went, leading them to the edge of the crowd. Even from where they were standing, they could see that everyone was looking at the altar. Due to the altar's elevation, it was easy to see what was happening there above the crowd. 

The priest that Watcher had sighted on the pyramid was now standing beside the stone chair. One of the guards firmly placed a small wooden table next to him. The priest pulled a long, crimson case out from inside his robe, and placed it on the table. In the near silence, they could hear two loud clicks as he unlocked the case. Meanwhile, several more guards were chaining a man to the stone chair. The seated man's head was lolling onto his chest, and Watcher knew he had been sedated. Once they were done securing him to the chair, the guards moved away to stand along the perimeter of the altar.

'I've never seen that priest before,' Glorya said softly. 'What's he doing?'

'Most of the Tuaoi Order never set foot in their most sacred Temple.' Watcher said, his eyes never leaving the crimson case that the priest was now opening. 'Tuaoi... In our modern tongue, we call it the Phoenix Crystal.'

The red glow that emerged from the priest's case was both beautiful and frightening. The crowd came to life, and began shuffling around; the people nearest to the altar were pushing away from it. The priest lifted something out, revealing that the glow came from an egg-shaped, red crystal. The crystal was multi-faceted and ended in a sharp point. As the priest closed the case, they could see that the crystal was set atop a brass wand.

'That... That's a Phoenix Crystal?' Glorya squinted at the red glow. 

'It's a form of Phoenix Crystal called Lapis Sophia.' Watcher said, still transfixed by the glow. 'It's the primary tool of the Tuaoi workshops.' 

Carefully brandishing the wand, the priest stepped in front of the chair. His voice, cold and clear in the open air, echoed across the plaza. "This man," he said, "is Myxx. On this night, he sits before you, a traitor to the Enlightened Peoples of Mu. He has been judged by the Council of Basso Narok, by the laws of the High Council of Atlantis. For the crimes of releasing Lemurian prisoners, and possessing Lapis Ashmadia, he has been sentenced to Tsantsa, the most severe form of punishment that exists." 

The prisoner, Myxx, was becoming aware of his surroundings, possibly due to the light of the crystal shining close to him. Once he focused on it, his eyes widened in terror, and he jerked in the seat, the chains clanking urgently. Unable to move, he began to scream and bellow, a pitiful sound, as he begged and pleaded with the priest, the guards, and the crowd to spare him. No one dared respond to him, and he broke into tears.

Glorya gripped Watcher's shoulder, but he didn't want to look at her.

There was a horrible shriek as the priest touched the Lapis Sophia to Myxx's forehead. A vibrant red gleam immolated his entire body like fire, and his cries died with a loud, grotesque cracking sound that caused many people, even some of the guards, to look away. Within moments, the red light faded away and there was a loud clattering onto the stone altar.

All that remained of Myxx was a skeleton composed of clear, quartz crystal. Some of the bones had fallen away to the altar, but most of it was still held in place by chains. Reflecting brightly, the jaw of the skull was hanging open, as though Myxx had never stopped screaming, even without a voice. The crowd's silence broke into a loud roar of excitement as cheering and music filled the air even louder than before.

'What happened? Watcher, what's happened?' Glorya was frightened.

Watcher observed as the priest placed the Lapis Sophia back into its case. 'The Tsantsa is a prison sentence. The body is destroyed, but the head remains intact, simply transmuted into crystal form. As long as the head is not destroyed, the soul is trapped within it for eternity. It is... a fate worse than death.'

The priest slipped the case back into his robe, and returned to stand beside what had once been a man named Myxx. He removed the entire skull and descended out of sight down the steps behind the altar. Almost as soon as he had descended, four more men in purple ascended the altar. The purple indicated they too were priests, but the armored uniforms they wore were very different from the man who had just left. They also carried large metal clubs. Surrounding the stone chair, they lifted those clubs into the air and brought them down upon Myxx's crystal remains. Glassy dust flew and sparkled in the night air.

Suddenly, Glorya was gone. Watcher turned just in time to see her disappear into the shadows of an alleyway. Closing his eyes with a mixed expression of satisfaction and pain, he turned away from the noise of the crowd, and followed her into the quiet of the lonely alleyway. He found her facing the empty street on the other side.

'You shouldn't run off by yourself. The streets can be dangerous at night.'

Glorya didn't turn to face him.

'Are you feeling alright?' Watcher asked, stopping beside her.

'That... That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen.' Glorya put her hands to her face. 'How could they celebrate something so awful? How could they use the Phoenix Crystal for that?'

Watcher said nothing, there was no need. 

'I want to go back to the Temple. Please, Watcher.'

'If that's what you want.' Watcher said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder as a flurry of black wings surrounded them.


End file.
